darkencryptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Deck Profile: Mr. OP
Introduction The Mr. OP deck is what it says, this deck is one of the multiple scumbag decks allowed. Using one of the most broken cards out there (Well, one of the most broken cards in YGOPro), which will cement victory if used correctly The Mr. OP Deck is designed to practically destroy your opponents' deck, field, hand and health. Deck Profile Main Deck: 41 Cards Monsters: 24 (The cards listed below are the only cards worth noting) *Chaos End Ruler - Ruler Of The Beginning And The End X3: (This card is known as Mr. OP) This is the broken card... Pay 1000 Life Points, and banish ALL cards in your opponents hand, field, and graveyard, and to put the cherry on top of the cake, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card banished. Also, no cards and/or effects can be activated in response to this card's Special Summon. *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy Of The Beginning: This card can attack twice, for 6000 damage, need I say more? *Chaos Sorcerer: Select one card one face-up monster on the field and banish it. *Tour Guide From The Underworld: Get this card on your first turn and you got yourself an XYZ Monster if you use it's effect. *Jain - Lightsworn Paladin X3: Another removal card which helps for summoning Mr. OP. *Raiden - Lightsworn Assailant X3: Same as above, a removal card, but if one of a cards sent to your grave is a Lightsworn card, this card gains 200 ATK. *Dark Resonator X2: This card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. *Kuribandit X2: Once used as a tribute, this card finds any Spell cards in the top 5 cards in your deck, once again, useful if there's a card which you need. *Night Assailant X1: If you Flip Summon this card, banish one card on the field. *Battle Fader X2: This is basically so you can save your Life Points. Traps: 9 *Mirror Force X1: When your opponent declares an attack, destroy all face-up monsters on his side of the field. *Dimensional Prison X1: When your opponent declares an attack, target that monster and banish it *Needlebug Nest X1: Send 5 cards from your deck to your graveyard, useful if you have Mr. OP in your hand. *Bottomless Trap Hole X1: When your opponent summons a monster with more than 1500 ATK, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. *Torriental Tribute X1: Works like Dark Hole, but only activated when a monster is summoned. *Breakthrough Skill X2: Negates the effects of a monster once. *Compulsory Evacuation Device X1: Returns one card to the owners hand. Spells: 8 *Pot Of Duality X2: Great card to have if you're trying to find a certain card *Forbidden Lance X2: Decreases a cards ATK and makes it unaffected by effects of other Spells/Trap card, useful or a hindrance whichever way you look at it. *Mystical Space Typhoon X2: Select one Spell or Trap card on the field and destroy it. *Dark Hole X1: Destroys all monsters. *Charge Of The Light Brigade X1: Send the top 3 cards of your deck to your graveyard then add a Lightsworn monster from your deck to your hand. Extra Deck: 14 Cards XYZ: 6 *Number 17: Leviathan Dragon X1: Detach 1 XYZ material from this card and it gains 500 ATK. *Number 39: Utopia X1 *Lavalval Chain X1 *Gagaga Gunman X1: Attacks a face-up monster; gains 1000 ATK and the targeted monster loses 500 ARK. Attacks a monster in defense position monster, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. *Leviair The Sea Dragon X1: Detach a card and Special Summon a Level 4 monster that have been removed from play. *Wind-Up Zenmaines X1 Synchro: 8 *Ally Of Justice Catastor X1: Destroys any monster that isn't a DARK-type, so yeah. *Starform Dragon/Star Eater X1: Cards and effects cannot be activated. *Leo, The Keeper Of The Sacred Tree/Leo, Protector Beast Of The Sacred Tree X1: Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effect. *Red Dragon Archfiend X1 *Stardust Dragon X1 *Black Rose Dragon X1 *Celestrial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius/Sirus The Blue Wolf Star X1: Takes away 2400 ATK from any monster when this card is sent to the graveyard. *Armory Arm X1